


Solo per me e nessun altro

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Solo per me e nessun altro

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
Fammi ascoltare la tua sensuale voce mentre possiedo il tuo corpo con questa passionalità pronta a devastare il tuo corpo.

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
Fammi sentire la passione che senti quanto io strazio il tuo corpo portandoti a provare il più intenso dei piaceri.

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
Fammi sentire quanto adori le mie spinte che devastano la tua mente

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
Fami sentire tramite la tua soave voce che sussurra “Yuuri!” senza sosta perché solo io, Katsuki Yuuri, sono capace di appagarti.

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
Fammi sentire la tua voce completamente straziata dall’intensità del mio orgasmo che finisce per sconvolgere sia me sia te

“Gemi per me, Viktor”  
E dimostrami quanto io sia entrato in te e io farò altrettanto possedendoti giorno dopo giorno e facendoti provare l’estasi più grande dell’intero Universo

“Gemi per me, Viktor, solo per me e nessun altro.”


End file.
